Two Lonely Hearts
by lxXxJerBearxXxl
Summary: <html><head></head>Jaunes life is a peaceful one. He never has any issue regarding his school or social life, except the fact that he's anti-social. He doesn't care though. His life suddenly got interesting when he started to feel a presence whenever he would walk to school. He wasn't sure what it was, but he needed to find out.</html>
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful autumn morning like all of the other days, the clear skies, the gentle breeze blowing through the trees, causing the different colored leaves to fall. Jaune took a deep inhale of the warm air around him. He always loved this time of year. It was the time of year when school would start and he could peacefully walk to his school from his house. He loved where he lived. His driveway was rough and had several small holes. It was about half a mile long and connected to a road just outside of the closest town, so he could easily walk to his school. It led to his house, located in a lovely clearing in the forest. There was a pond across his house where he would swim in during the summer. An open field where he would lay down and feel the rays of the sun naturally warming his body, becoming a natural blanket. It was his paradise. Sure, he loved school, but he'd rather just stay home and enjoy the peace.

It was his third week on his senior year. He had his license, but no car seeing that his parents wouldn't buy him one. And it was hard to find any job for a teenager around where he lived. The town was small and didn't have a large population, but there were never any available jobs surprisingly. So he couldn't buy his own car to drive to school. He didn't mind though, he enjoyed his walks and if he was ever late, then he could just ride his bike. Although he was never very comfortable riding his bike on the open road once he left his driveway. There were too many sharp corners where cars could surprise you at any point.

Jaune was happy with where he lived, the silence was always calming. All he could hear in his morning walks was a few birds chirping and his own footsteps on the loose ground. As he reached the end of his driveway, he looked to his left and gazed upon his neighbor's house. He had never actually met his neighbors, and they didn't seem to ever leave their house. It intimidated Jaune. He was a nervous and shy person. He was never good at starting conversations, especially with strangers. His mom had always told him that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet, while that was probably true, Jaune considered himself an outcast, a person that was unseen by others. There were only a few people at school that he ever talked to, but that wasn't much. He never had a friend over to his house, and vice versa. He had considered on several occasions to try to work up the courage to talk to his neighbors, but every time his courage crumbled. As he looked at the house, he thought he saw a flash of black through one of the windows, but passed it off as his imagination. He sighed, and with that he was off to school.

The next few weeks have had their ups and downs. He had tried to work up the courage to ask Weiss Schnee out on a date, but faltered yet again. He sighed at his own defeat that day. He had gotten good grades in most classes, but was nearly failing his gym class. He just wasn't into sports. He was chosen to sing a solo in one of the songs his chorus class was going to sing in the winter performance. He wanted to decline, but the teacher insisted. The teacher thought he had a great singing voice, some of his classmates thought so too, but didn't say anything. Most of them thought Jaune was very anti-social. He reluctantly accepted the solo and continued with his day. He made cookies for one of his friends, Ruby Rose, who was a sophomore. She was one of the only people that talked to him willingly. When he brought her the cookies, she smiled and hugged him, this didn't go unnoticed by some of the other students, who thought it was strange for a senior to be talking to a sophomore. Jaune didn't care though, he was bored one night and knew his friend loved cookies, so he made her cookies. Simple logic, right?

But now he was starting to get chills every time he walked down his driveway in the morning. Not because of the temperature dropping with the season change, no. It just felt like someone was watching him. He constantly looked over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Jaune decided to shrug it off and began to sing the solo he had over and over again. He knew the concert was months away, but it didn't hurt to practice. Also the fact that singing calmed his nerves. His taste in music was strange. He enjoyed listening to rock of all sorts, but also loved the songs that were sung in his chorus class. He enjoyed listening to rock songs, some of which were considered heavy metal, but he didn't care, rock was rock. When he found a rock song with an acoustic version, it was like Christmas. It was always so strange to hear a song that sometimes had screaming and loud instruments in it be so calm and relaxing, even though the lyrics sometimes didn't match the tone of the song.

So he sang the solo, hoping to shake the odd feeling off of him, but to his disappointment, it was still there. He began to slowly jog until he tripped on his own feet. The pain he felt when he felt was nothing compared to the embarrassment he felt, but forgot about that feeling once he thought he heard a light giggle. He looked around quickly, turning his head towards the slightest noise. He knew he wouldn't find anything, there were too many trees around. If someone was following him, then they'd have several great hiding spots. He shrugged and ran to the end of his driveway. As soon as he walked only five feet onto the open road, the strange feeling had stopped. 'That's just creepy,' he thought.

A few more days passed, and he still had that feeling in the morning that he was being watched, but now the feeling had escalated to the point that anytime he was on his driveway he'd have the feeling. He was starting to get really annoyed, but he knew he couldn't really do anything about it. He doubted that his parents would know what to do. He sighed and began to sing one of his favorite songs. It was strange that this song of all songs became one of his favorite. It was called Mirror Mirror, the signer was the snow angel herself. He didn't listen to it because she sang it… alright that may have been the reason at first, but now he listened and sang it because the lyrics were so simple and yet so intriguing. It was weird hearing himself sing it, mostly because it was sung by a girl originally and he could reach some of the high notes, but he didn't care, it's not like anyone could hear him in the middle of a forest, right? That's what Jaune thought, until he heard humming. Jaune continued to sing, but tried to focus on the humming. It was in sync with his singing, so whatever or whoever it was knew the song also. Jaune was now completely certain he was being followed, but he couldn't tell from where. The song was over as Jaune reached the last words of the song, "I'm the loneliest of all," he sang in a near whisper. The humming had stopped at that point, and Jaune started getting paranoid. Jaune stopped in his tracks and yelled, "Who are you?! I know you're out there, so please show yourself!" He was met with silence. He waited for a solid five minutes before he turned around to continue heading home. As he made his first step, he heard the sound of paper being crushed. He looked down and saw a note under his foot. He unfolded it completely and read it, 'Do not fear, I do not wish to harm you. We will meet, but for now, enjoy your life as you normally would. Just know that you aren't alone in this world any longer. I am here for you in the shadows of this forest.' Jaune was puzzled and slightly frightened. "So I have a stalker now? How can I just go on living normally with this information?" Jaune observed his surroundings once more, not knowing that his 'stalker' was smiling to herself and blushing.

"One day Jaune, we will be together. Two lonely hearts will become one." The girl in black whispered as she leapt from tree to tree, returning to the house next to the long driveway.

So…. Yeah, just an idea I had when I was walking home. I'm not good with stories involving colorful detail and stuff. Also not sure if I should just leave it at this or write a second chapter. I think I made Blake come off as a bit of a creep, I'm pretty garbage at romantic stories, so don't hate me too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Jauen had spent the last few hours just re-reading the note and thinking. 'Do I have a stalker or something? How is this even possible?' Jaune couldn't think of anyone who could have possibly done this. Although he felt somewhat prideful about it, most of his emotion was fear. 'This person must be nuts, all they do is watch me when I walk?'

He decided that thinking about it any longer was not going to get him anywhere, so he quickly did his homework so he could get prepared for the next day.

Since the season is currently Fall, the temperature was dropping and it was getting darker in the mornings. This sucked for Jaune, who needed time in the morning to get to his school. It was currently 6:50 in the morning and he was walking out his door. His school starts at 8:00 sharp, so he needed to get there early. He didn't want to run or ride his bike because both options were unpleasant in cold mornings. As soon as he started walking down the driveway, that feeling came back to him.

"It's too early for this," he groaned. He kept his pace as he scanned the trees around him. They were starting to lose their color changing leaves, but still could keep a person hidden. He waited to hear the faintest noise, but whoever was watching him was too quiet to hear. He sighed and put his headphones onto his ears. He started playing one of his less loud playlists and hummed the beat. It was a slow beat, and unknowing to him, he wasn't the only one humming it.

Jaune felt off as he made it near the end of his driveway. He paused his music mid-way to see if he could hear anything. This time he was able to catch a quick hum before it stopped. He looked around again, he could have sworn he heard someone. 'This person is pretty sneaky, this could be really annoying.' He thought before he set foot into open road.

"Hey Arc, what'cha up to?" Jaune winced as he recognized the voice. Soon enough Cardin was standing in front of him. Jaune had his back to his locker and his sides were blocked by two of Cardins friends, who were smiling with dark amusement.

"H-hey Cardin, need something?" Jaune asked, he knew Cardin was going to do something, but it could vary from a simple task, or just beating the crap out of him for fun. "You could say that Jaune-y Boy. That last assignment we got in Ports class seems kinda hard, I was wondering if you could do it for me?" While Cardin was saying this, he shoved the papers into Jaune's chest. Jaune knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. "Yeah sure, I'll just get it done along with mine I guess," Jaune replied weakly.

"Good, see to it that I get a good grade and we'll be just fine." Before Cardin and his friends left Jaune, Cardin delivered an unexpected blow into Jaunes stomach, leaving him gasping for breath. "So it was both today huh?" he wheezed out.

"Dammit that really hurts," Jaune complained as he touched his bruised stomach area. He finally made it to his driveway, so close to home. "Stupid Cardin, why does he treat me like crap? I've never bothered him, yet he always has to be an ass to me." Jaune continued his rant about Cardin to what he presumed was himself, but was unaware that someone else was hearing his blight with interest. Once satisfied with what Jaune had said, the one listening began to put their plan into action. 'Jaune will love this,' the person thought.

Jaune was out the door again at the same time, and it was still dark and cold, normal morning. 'Is it though?' Jaune thought. Something felt off, he just couldn't place his finger on it. It was when he got to the end of his driveway that he finally noticed, 'For once I don't feel like I'm being watched,' he thought. Then he looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "Crap, I'm going to be late!" he exclaimed. He was not going to be prepared for his day of school.

Jaune, along with many other students and even some teachers stood outside the school, wide eyed in shock. Jaunes jaw dropped at the sight before him. All eyes were staring at the top of the flagpole outside, but it wasn't the flagpole itself that was interesting. It was what was tied to it that was. Cardin was tied, upside down, in a black ribbon while trying to wiggle free and screaming for help, with a large poster board stuck to his torso. Written on the poster board simply said 'for Jaune.' Jaune was too shocked to respond, but he was completely aware of the stares that were slowly growing in numbers towards Jaune. Someone had called in a team of firefighters to get Cardin down, while a few people were detracted by that, Jaune bolted into the school, already dreading his day.

His day actually wasn't too bad, although people were avoiding him more than usual. Most of the time he wasn't acknowledged, but now people were obviously going out of their way to get out of his way. They feared him now. He wasn't comfortable with it. The only person who really asked about it was Ruby, who laughed about it. Jaune chuckled, but swallowed hard. He knew the next few days were going to be annoying. His chorus class was the only class where he was at peace again, even though he had to perform his solo in front of his class. He was applauded, but the students showed no enthusiasm. Jaune didn't care.

Jaune knew he would have to try to talk to the person watching him. Once he stepped foot in his driveway, the feeling came back. The feeling of him being watched. He stopped about halfway down his driveway and looked up to the trees, he didn't know where to look to talk to the person directly, so he just started speaking. "So um, I guess I should thank you. Cardin has been sorta bothering me recently, so seeing him like that was pretty funny. Maybe he'll leave me alone now, but next time, could you not do something to that extent, or at all? You kind've made me the most feared kid in school at the moment." He laughed to himself, him? Feared? That was funny. Apparently the person watching him thought so too, because Jaune definitely heard a laugh, definitely feminine. Jaune just sighed, "So I'm guessing you still don't want to show yourself?" he asked. He was answered with silence. Jaune sighed, 'This is getting old,' he sighed. He walked back to his home feeling defeated. The person watching him had a frown, seeing Jaune upset wasn't pleasant for her. She wanted to do something, but she just needed the right thing. She didn't want him to find her out, not just yet, but maybe there was another way. She smiled to herself and returned to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween was only a few days away. Several students were going to attend a costume party being held by the school. Jaune wasn't planning on going though. He knew he would just be the one to sit in the back while others have fun. Ruby wanted him to go, and she almost got him to go with her puppy dog face. By some miracle he managed to fight through the pouting cuteness, although he almost gave in several times.

So now Jaune was walking home yet again, and yes, still feeling eyes on him. He still wasn't comfortable with it, but he eventually just got used to it. Lately he had been trying different tactics to get the person following him to talk. He would start conversations hoping to rope whoever it was into talking. He also tried sitting in the middle of his driveway silently. This wasn't the best of his ideas since he decided to try it on a freezing day. He sat, chattering his teeth for nearly an hour before he gave up.

He didn't know what to do, the trees looming over his driveway still had enough leaves on them to conceal a person, so trying to find them is out. He sighed in defeat every day when he returned home. Every time his mother asked what was wrong he would respond with 'nothing' and collapse in his room and log onto his laptop.

Today wasn't his lucky day, as soon as he opened the door that let him into the kitchen he was face to face with his father. He had a small smile on his face, "Jaune, I need your help loading wood onto the trailer and stacking it next to the woodstove." He commanded. Jaune knew he would never argue against his father. Besides, it was better than being lazy. It gave him an excuse to get in some exercise.

"Alright, just give me a sec to change into my work clothes," Jaune said. His father nodded and Jaune walked into his room. He discarded his usual black sweatshirt and slightly ripped jeans and into a stained sleeveless white shirt and thick carhart pants. He threw on an old camouflage jacket with a grey hood and white gloves. When he returned to the kitchen he slipped on his boots that extended to his shins.

"I'm ready to go dad," Jaune said, Jaunes father pulled on his gloves tightly, fastening them to his hands. "Alright! Let's get this done my boy!" Jaunes father cheered. Jaune sighed, he could get so worked up sometimes.

They opened the door and were greeted by a cool breeze. They walked over to a large ATV with the trailer already latched onto it that was parked by the garage. Jaunes father hopped on first, turning the key and pressing the ignition. With a few coughs the engine came alive with a roar. Jaune placed himself onto the side of the trailer, leaving his feet to hang off of the side. His father turned around, "You sure you want to do that? This is going to be kinda bumpy."

Jaune nodded, "It's fine, the ride is more fun this way." His father only laughed as he set the ATV into first gear and made his way to the location of the first wood pile. Along the way, the trailers tires hit a few indentations in the ground, causing Jaune to rise into the air an inch or two. It wasn't comfortable, but it was still fun.

After a minute and a half drive, they made it to the first pile, there was a large amount of wood scattered along the ground. "Alright son, let's get to work!" Jaunes father yelled, raising his fist into the air. Jaune laughed in embarrassment even though they were alone, 'Well that's not entirely true,' he thought to himself.

"Okay dad," he replied, and with that the two men began to throw pieces of chopped wood into the trailer. Even though it was cold outside, Jaune was getting warmer with each piece of wood thrown. This was the reason he wore the sleeveless shirt underneath. After ten minutes, he decided that he should take his coat off for a few minutes to cool off, to let his body become exposed. Once his coat was removed, his father looked at him. "Looks like you're finally starting to look like an Arc man! You should work out more, you might just get as strong as me one day!" He said as he pounded his chest with his fist.

Jaune laughed, "Thanks, but no thanks. There's no reason for me to get stronger." Jaune reasoned. After another piece of wood was thrown into the trailer by Jaunes father, he looked back at Jaune, "Nonsense! Men should always strive to get stronger, no matter what. If you didn't, you'd be letting your body go to waste. Not to mention you might get a girl to notice you." Jaunes father exclaimed, causing Jaune to blush. 'You have no idea what kinds of people have noticed me already,' Jaune thought. Almost after he finished his thought, he felt eyes on him again. He looked up to see his father not being the culprit this time. He returned his focus to the task at hand.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jaune muttered. He scanned the area around them. They were on the edge of tree line and an open clearing. Jaunes father noticed his sons sudden worried expression. "Something wrong Jaune?" Jaune looked back at his father.

"N-no of course not!" Jaune yelped. He immediately returned his focus onto the wood, which was nearly all loaded onto the trailer. His father just accepted his answer and threw in the last piece. He scanned the trailer, "Yeah, we can fit one more pile onto here, but only a small one." Jaunes father said. Jaune just sat himself onto the ATV, seeing that his spot wouldn't be very comfortable with pieces of wood pressed up against his back. He held onto his coat so he wouldn't leave it behind. Once Jaunes father jumped back into the seat of the ATV, he started it once again, this time with a smoother start. The next pile was fairly close to where they were.

This pile only took about twenty minutes to fully load onto the trailer. Jaunes father noticed that Jaune had been looking over his shoulder periodically, but decided not to ask about it. They returned home as the sun was starting to set. They quicky stacked all of the wood pieces into a neat pile and covered the top of the pile with a sheet of metal so they wouldn't get wet from rain. Jaune was about to walk inside when his father stopped him, "I almost forgot! You've got that dance comin' up right? You better go this year." His father said.

"No thanks. Every dance at our school is just a bunch of kids shoved into the gym wearing weird costumes." Jaune said. His father wasn't happy with that answer, "Son, I'm not stupid. I know you're not a social person, but you need to leave the house sometimes. You could also wear that old armor we have sitting in the basement. It would look great on you!" Jaune still shook his head, "I'm sorry, but no. Those parties just aren't fun."

"Jaune, at this point, I'm ordering you to go to that party. And if you don't go with someone you'll be letting me down." His father said. Jaune sighed, he couldn't win when it came to his father. "Ugh, fine." He said as he turned his back to his father and walked back into his house. Jaunes father smiled, "Finally. I should've done that a while ago," he said.

Unknowing to Jaune or his father, someone was listening to their conversation very closely. The person hiding in the shadow giggled to themselves, thinking of different things to do with Jaune at the Halloween party. 'That will be a night he won't forget.' Blake thought as she sped back to her house.

This isn't going to get extremely sexual, just saying. I'm not sure when I'll update this next. I might get to the second chapter of my bowling story in a few days since I'm going bowling on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

With the dance only a few days away, Jaune was unhappy.

First, he didn't want to go anyways. Ruby had insisted he go, but he at least was able to turn her down. Even if it was only by the skin of his teeth, but immediately found himself forced into going by his father.

Second, he would have to wear the old antique armor that had been passed down from Arc family to Arc family for generations. Jaune didn't even know how it was still usable. Jaunes father ran the idea by Jaunes mother, who smiled brightly and said Jaune would be like 'the knight in shining armor that gets the princess,' to which Jaune responded with "I doubt that." He still didn't understand why they were letting him, no MAKING him, wear antique armor to a costume party, that just seemed like a disaster waiting to happen.

Third and hopefully the final issue, Jaune had reluctantly told Ruby that he was going to the dance. Ruby yelled in delight and now she wouldn't stop talking about the dance. No matter how many times Jaune tried to change the subject, she forced the conversation to go right back towards the dance.

"So what are you going as?" Jaune asked with a sigh, he might as well roll with it.

"I'm going to be the Grim Reaper!" she exclaimed while striking a pose which she thought was menacing, but to anyone else it seemed cute. "What about you?" Ruby asked.

"My parents are making me wear this old armor, so I guess I'm going as a knight. Yay," Jaune said while twirling his index finger with feigned excitement.

"Oh my gosh, that'll be so cool! My sister is going as a Boxer, we could go together as a trio of badassery!" she said in her same excited tone. Jaune just sighed.

"Sure, it's better than going with nobody I suppose." Jaune replied. He was kinda hoping to sit in a corner like he usually would in any social event, but he could just sneak away at some point. Ruby and her sister had friends there anyways, he didn't want to bother them.

Night before the dance

Jaune didn't know exactly what to expect when he saw the armor after it was polished and lubricated for use. He certainly didn't expect it to be so… flashy.

"Am I really going to have to wear that dad? It seems like it would attract too much attention," Jaune stated. His father laughed.

"Of course! Why else would I make you wear it? I'm going to make sure people notice you, no matter where you go!" His father laughed again. Jaune scowled.

'This has to be alonf the lines of cruel or unusual punishment, or both.' Jaune thought.

Finally all of the individual pieces were ready to be fitted onto Jaune. Jaune knew he should wear thin clothes underneath. He wasn't stupid, there would be no ventilation in the armor and the gym would get warmer as the night progressed. So he was in a thin sleeveless white shirt and black shorts. Jaunes father quickly instructed Jaune to sick out his individual appendages so he could slip the armor on. After fifteen minutes, Jaune was completely covered in armor, except his head.

It took Jaune a few minutes to get used to the movement of the joints of the armor, but it wasn't exactly hard. He found that the armor actually fit him quite nicely. Jaune finally got to the full body mirror in the bathroom and stared at himself. He had to admit, it made him feel a bit cooler.

Starting from top to bottom, Jaunes hair was neatly combed to curve to the left of his head His neck was exposed, his left shoulder had a dome-like armor plate attached to him while his right shoulder was larger and the bottom of the shoulder plating reached down a quarter length of his entire arm. His chest plate was smooth and had a dragons head on the upper center of it with two small arc shapes underneath its jaw along with two small holes near the neck. His arms were identical, smooth with golden lines running down, connecting to each of the fingers in the gauntlets. The gauntlets were easy to move around with. The leg guards had a dragon on the sides facing to Jaunes left and right. His boots were a bit awkward to move around in, but Jaune could manage.

Jaune father let out an impressed whistle, "You clean up nice, knight boy. Wouldn't you agree honey?" He said, gaining the attention of Jaunes mother, who had been waiting patiently to see her son.

"Why yes, he looks great! But I feel like it's missing something…" she said with a finger on her chin before brightening up quickly, "I know!" she said before running out of the bathroom before returning about a minute later.

"This!" She said, holding two objects proudly. In her hands was a simple dark yellow cape that reached down to Jaunes knees. A large crescent moon was on the back in a pale white color, and a helmet that had a faceguard that slid down. It had a narrow eye slit all the way across the front and an intimidating frame. Jaune looked surprised while his father had a look of happiness.

Jaune was about to speak, but his mother was faster with her actions. She immediately tied the cape around the holes in the chest plate. The cape was tied tightly to the chest plate so it wouldn't choke Jaune. Then she slid the helmet onto his head and covered his face with the face mask.

"Uh… Alright, I guess I'll just go with this cape as well as the helmet," he said, his voice had a slight hallow sounding effect due to the helmet. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he liked the cape and helmet. And wearing the armor made his parents happy, so he supposed it was a win-win.

His parents smiled at him before taking pictures of him in every angle, excited to send the pictures to relatives. Jaune couldn't help but laugh, it was just funny seeing himself in armor. But then he realized that today was the day BEFORE the dance.

"Um… guys? I'm going to need some help getting out of this thing," he said. His parents froze before laughing nervously.

"Of course, my bad!" Jaunes father said before undoing some of the straps.

'Tomorrows going to be a long day,' Jaune said.

Day of the dance

Well he wasn't wrong, the day seemed like it was going to take a while. Ruby was reaching her breaking point of excitement and kept saying how much fun the dance would be.

'Well it had better be fun, it's not going to be easy to go to a dance in armor,' Jaune said mentally with a shrug. Each class seemed to take years. Jaune just wanted to get his day over with.

Finally the last class had ended and Jaune couldn't wait to get home. Ruby's sister was giving her a ride home, so he walked home alone yet again. He was used to it. He started to pick up the pace of his movements, from walking to jogging, and then to sprinting. He made it to his driveway rather quickly, but he paused before entering.

'Does my stalker go to the same school as me? Will they be at the dance?' Jaune thought to himself. Recently he had started talking out loud to the person following him, hoping to get an answer, but nothing happened, but strangely that didn't stop him from saying what was on his mind.

"So random question, do you go to my school? Or better yet, are you going to the dance, which I'm assuming you already know about." Jaune asked. He waited for a few moments, but only heard silence once more.

"Alright then, talk to you later." Jaune said with a wave in a random direction. To anyone else he looked insane, so he was thankful that his driveway made it hard to see anything from the outside or inside.

Later that night, Jaune was back in his armor, ready to leave. His father was going to drive him there. He was having trouble seeing right away due to the helmets faceguard, so he decided to keep it upwards until he needed to leave the car. The car ride itself was uncomfortable. Who knew sitting in a car as it was bumping onto the road in full armor would be uncomfortable?

Thankfully the drive to the school was relatively short, a mere five minutes. Jaunes father turned around and said 'have fun!' before Jaune slid down the faceguard, concealing his identity, that is, until a certain 'Grim Reaper' started to tap on his helmet with her novelty scythe, which was twice her size. He was hoping not to be noticed, but to be fair, he did tell her about the armor.

He turned around while greeting Ruby and her sister, Yang. They both looked at his armor in awe before tapping his armor in several places.

"That looks like the real deal all right, I think he's got us beat sis," Yang said with a smile. She didn't really know Jaune, but her sister talked about him quite a bit, so she thought she should be friendly with him.

"Awww, I tried so hard on this costume," Ruby said with a whine. Jaune went to ruffle her hair as he normally could, but he was afraid that her hair would get caught in the gauntlets, so he stopped himself.

"Hey don't be sad, it's not like I wanted to come here anyways," Jaune said, but he was at the dance now, so he might as well roll with it.

"Oh also, please don't tell anyone I'm the one in this thing, I don't want people asking questions at school or something." Jaune said. It may look suspicious, but hey, it was Halloween.

The trio entered the gym and were greeted with loud music, which seemed to echo through Jaune's armor.

'That's going to get annoying REALLY fast,' he thought. He followed the two girls around, who were talking to each other. Jaune had nearly zero visibility due to the dimly lit room and the slit of his helmet, so he kept close to the girls. Even with the loud music he could hear his loud footsteps as his boots connected with the ground.

Even with the low visibility, he noticed the stares he was getting. He also noticed that due to the knight armor being so shiny, strobe lights were reflecting off of him, attracting more eyes to him.

"Hey Ruby, I'm going to go get a drink, I'll find you later." He said without hearing her goodbye. He quickly found a corner in the darkness of the room and leaned against the wall. He sighed and slid the facemask off of him so he could breathe a bit easier, but he made sure to face the wall so his face wouldn't be seen.

"Hello sir knight, what brings you here?" a feminine voice said behind him. With a yelp, he slid the face mask back on and turned to face the person who approached him. His eyes went wide as he stared at the sight before him, which was a girl with black hair that ran straight down her back and a cat mask that covered half of her face, revealing her smile. She wore an unusual costume. She was literally in a sort of ninja get-up, but it did have a seductive look to it since it fit her shape almost perfectly. Jaune was left to stutter out random words before finally making a sort of response.

"Greetings um… fellow warrior of old… heh heh. What brings you to this dark and creepy corner?" Jaune said while rubbing the back of his helmet. 'What. The. Hell. Was THAT!' Jaune yelled mentally. He had no idea why he just spoke like that, but it made the girl laugh. It wasn't a loud laugh, but it was definitely noticeable. She decided to play along.

"I was just hoping to find myself a proper escort for the night, and who better than a noble night." The girl said with amusement in her voice. Jaune couldn't help but smile. He certainly didn't expect this to happen.

"I- well um- you see… Wouldn't you rather go with someone more um… suiting for your interests Uh… mistress of the night?" he said with nervousness. He was having fun with the funny back and forth with this girl, but he was getting uncomfortable with what he assumed was flirting towards him.

"You'd be surprised, compared to anyone else in this room I find you the most charming," she said with a chuckle. She moved a bit closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"Well if you're going to be persistent, w-would you grant me the knowledge of knowing who would think of me s-so… kindly?" Jaune said, his stutter slowly dying down. The girl led him to the outer ring of students before stopping, placing both hands around Jaune's neck as a new song with a slower beat began to play. He stood completely still, unsure of what to do. He had never slow danced before and this girl was getting too comfortable with him too fast in his opinion.

"Blake Belladona, may I ask for your name as well sir knight?" She said, although she already knew his name. She has had her eye on him for too long.

"Um… J-Jaune Arc ma'am," he said, hands still at his sides. After a few moments, Blake removed her hands from Jaune and grabbed his hands, guiding them to her lower back. Jaune couldn't stop himself or Blake as his hands found their way to Blake, who returned her hands to the back of Jaune's neck, pulling him closer to him. Jaune's mind began to slowly crumble as he clumsily stepped around to the sound, following Blake's lead. He tried his best to not step on his dance partners toes. Suddenly a thought ran through his scrambled mind, bringing him back into focus.

"I can't say I've heard of you before around this… castle before. Are you from this institution?" Jaune asked. He was still trying to talk like a knight, but he knew he sounded like a dork.

"I'm afraid I don't go to this school. I'm homeschooled." Blake said, she seemed to finally drop the funny act and return to a normal way of speaking. She pulled Jaune closer so her chest was touching Jaune's chest plate. Somehow he didn't seem to notice as more questions were forming.

"Call me crazy, but how did you get in here? Only students from this school and a person who was invited by another student are allowed to go to this dance. And if you came here with someone, then you would probably have more fun hanging out with them than me." Jaune said with a frown hidden behind his helmet.

Blake shook her head, "You're much more pleasant to be around than you think. As for how I got here, I was not invited by another student, nor am I another student. In fact I snuck in here through the vents in this gym." She knew Jaune wouldn't be comfortable knowing that she snuck in here through strange means, but she can't bring herself to lie to him.

Jaune laughed, clearly not believing her, "Wow, you're quite the ninja, huh?" He said. Blake frowned and pointed upwards. Jaune looked up and he was left in shock. The frame of the opening of the vent in the gym was swinging slowly back and forth. Jaune looked back down to Blake, who had a friendly smile.

"W-wow you really are a ninja, apparently. That's… That's interesting," Jaune laughed nervously. 'This chick is nuts! She snuck in through the vents just to go to some school party? Who goes through all of that trouble just to go to a party?' Jaune asked himself mentally, then decided to direct those questions towards her.

"Why would you go through such great means just to go to some school dance party?" Jaune asked. He may be nervous around her currently, but she had peaked his curiosity. To his surprise, Blake stopped dancing and used both of her hands to remove Jaune's helmet, revealing his slightly sweaty face. She leaned in close to him so their noses were touching.

"So I can finally meet my knight face to face," she said before giving a small peck to the tip of his nose, causing him to blush a deep shade of red.

'This night is going to be weird,' Jaune thought.

'This night is going to be one I'll make him remember,' Blake thought.

Okay, so i'm going to say right now, I don't have some sort of schedule for posting these stories. School is kicking my ass this year so that takes priority. But this seems to be the story that gets the most responses and I had some free time. So here you go. Have a good night, or morning, doesn't matter.


End file.
